Pardon Me
by blackoutFactory
Summary: Hes always coming back to the Diner but is it really for the food? Requested by HazelNaughty


**Pardon Me**

**Requested by HazelNaughty,**

Cuddles pushed the door into the diner the door bell chimed above.  
He'd go anywhere to beat the morning downpour and this was the closest to place to go to.

The diner was empty save for the waitresses and an amputee carpenter, who of which was chatting with a long blue haired waitress.

It was quite early which explains why it was so quiet. Cuddles was never the early bird. The only reason why he was up this early was because of the shelf above his bed breaking, which led to a bunch of things falling on his face, including the shelf itself, he couldn't go back to sleep thanks to the sudden wake up call. He decided to go walk around the small town until it started pouring and here he was now. At least Handy was here too. He could ask him to fix the shelf or at least replace it with a new one later, this wasn't the first time nor was it the second it happened!

Cuddles flicked the hood of his hoodie, down and strode to the seats by the counter. He took a seat and looked up at the wall clock just above a coffee machine, 5:38 am.

"Well, the dish of the day -or should I say breakfast of the morning - are pancakes with blueberry syrup and a nice cup of black coffee. Would you like that, sir?" a bubbly voice piped up. Cuddles averted his eyes from the wall clock and to the source of the voice; a girl with pink hair styled into a bob cut held in place with a red headband, a bow of the same color on the middle, she had wide violet eyes that he felt he would get lost in if he looked at them for too long, and a wide childish smile that radiated genuine happiness plastered on her face.

He couldn't help but smile back. Without much thought he uttered, "Yeah, sure."  
"Alright, hold on for a minute." the girl hummed as she strolled over to the kitchen to place his order. "I'm not going anywhere!" he called back jokingly.

Just as soon as she left she returned with a plate of pancakes and a steamy cup of coffee. "Here you are." she smiled setting the food down in front of him. "Thanks." he grinned, watching her lean on the counter her elbows propping her up, chin resting on her palms. Cuddles picked up the mug and took a sip, cringing as he did so, the warm liquid scalding his tongue causing the waitress to giggle. He wasn't really an avid coffee drinker. Hell, he didn't even know why he went ahead and bought this, at least the pancakes were good

"It's a real storm out there. Worse than what I've seen!" the waitress started.  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe I survived that." Cuddles joked. The pinkette threw her head back in a laugh, "And you are soaking the floor." she pointed out. "Oh, geez. Sorry about that."  
"Nah, it's aright. It's nothing that Petunia can't handle."  
"Petunia?"  
She rose her eyebrows as she looked behind Cuddles, "Well, when she's done smooching up to Mr. Fix-it."  
Cuddles followed her gaze to Handy and Petunia who was laughing quite loudly at the 'milk-stache' around her companion's mouth, which was quite out of character; she usually would be wiping his face until it was a crater by now, Handy doing his usual glower at her.

"Weird." Cuddles commented. "I think it's cute!" the waitress said as she bounced a little.

They continued their small talk as more costumers flooded in, the pinkette occasionally pausing their conversation to serve the other shortly then returning to him. It stayed like this until he finished up his food. Honestly he didn't want to leave just yet, Cuddles enjoyed her company and their little talks he'd love to stay a bit longer but he didn't have any excuse to stay and sitting around seemed kind of dumb. He paid for his food and gave her a little tip.

"Hold up. You've got something there." the pinkette said, grabbing a tissue and wiping blueberry syrup off his cheek. Cuddles blushed a little bit at the action. She picked up his plates and the mug. "It was nice talking to you, Giggles." Cuddles called out. Giggles blinked incredulously, "How'd you know my name?"  
"Because of your name tag?" Cuddles chuckled.  
"I'm Cuddles by the way."  
Giggles grinned, "Well it was nice talking to you too, Cuddles! Hope you come back." chimed the girl. Now she wasn't just saying that because it was a business thing she actually meant it.  
"Sure will." Cuddles said as he waved at her as he walked towards the glass double doors, obviously forgetting about talking to Handy in his giddy state.

And he kept his promise  
He usually stopped by the diner every morning, well around 9 this time because 5:30 am was too God damn early. Giggles was always his waitress. He ordered the same thing he did the first time he came in. Heck he's even gotten used to the coffee enough to say he liked it.

He didn't quite understand why he usually went but she didn't seem to mind. He just enjoyed being around her and yeah he had to admit it sounded so smoochy but he begun to like her quite allot during the past few weeks and during those few weeks they've learned quite a bit about each other be it talents, hobbies, fears, dreams and even ridiculous little things.

Giggles had gotten so used to the routine that whenever the door chime rings she'd know it was him without even looking and today was no different it was 9:12 am and he'd be here in 3..2..1  
The double door opens. "Cuddles!" Giggles chirped only to frown, it wasn't him and this was the first time she'd gotten it wrong! The war vet chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I'm not, uh, whoever you're looking for." before padding off to take a seat by a random table. "Excited, aren't we?" Petunia teased.  
"Oh shut up, you always stick to Handy like glue whenever he's around. You don't even help us out with the others when that happens." Giggles retaliated with a pout. "B-because he's handicapped and someone needs to help him." Petunia reasoned. Flaky who was listening in on their conversation chuckled quietly. Before Giggles could add anything the same war vet had called out, "Excuse me?" from his seat. The trio stared at each other, everyone was pretty much scared of serving him as he was being rumored to be mentally ill and would snap at any moment and they've seen it happen before. "I really don't want to be killed today." Giggles whispered. "Me neither." Petunia added in.

The pinkette and bluenette stared at the smaller. "What? But, -no! He'd kill me!" Flaky squeaked in a high pitched whisper. "Come on Flakes, I think he likes you! He probably won't kill ya!" Petunia reasoned and before any objections could be made, pushed the frightened girl towards his direction, he who smiled at her only causing her to freak out a bit more.

The doors opened again to this time the Blonde who was expected to arrive.  
It took Cuddles some time to, one; think about how he felt about her and conclude that yeah, he liked her, two; pace around the house worrying over little things and three; to suck the fear up and ask her out.

As expected she greeted him, he took his seat, she asked, "The usual?" and she brought him his order.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" she inquired.  
"What?" he asked while chewing some pancakes. "You know, you order the same thing. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Giggles clarified. "Nope!" Cuddles chirped, swallowing the food. "It's not about the food is it?" Giggles asked. Cuddles choked, "Eh, what? Of course it is!" wait, that wasn't part if the plan, he was supposed to reply with something smooth! "He is terrible liar." Petunia commented. "I know." the pinkette giggled, "Y'know if you wanted to tell me something, you can!' She made it seem so easy!  
"Would-you-like-to-go-out? Cuddles blurted out in a flurry.  
"Sure!" Giggles chimed. "Really?" Cuddles blinked. "Yeah, really. It sounds fun." Giggles hummed, pecking him on the cheek. "Well, that wasn't exactly Chick Flick material like you wanted, Giggles. Oh well, at least you got him to ask you." Petunia commented. "Petunia, rude!" Giggles stuck her tongue out.

* * *

_**Hope it's what you were expecting, HazelNaughty! I guess I could make this a twoshot depending on how many people ask for it. This was fun especially because we need more CG fics. XD Yeaaah filler couples, I regret nothing!**_


End file.
